The 26th Hunger Games SYOT
by Twin4'soldaccounthackedtoomuch
Summary: Hello! Part of this is temporary, and as soon as all 24 people are entered, the first and third chapter will be taken down. The credits I will leave up. You MUST complete everything here to be considered. This is not a first come first served thing. This is a best quality possible thing. Rated for mention of death. We're checking this despite the fact we don't use this account!
1. Submit Fom

**Hello! Lyla and Fay here. We're planning on doing a SYOT. For the 26'th Hunger Games. Just after the first Quarter Quell. We're going to need tributes, so…**

**Just to say, if you want your tribute to have a chance in it, submit a FULL application. Anything less will not be permitted. Review to have them considered, or PM me. All will be taken into consideration, depending on how easy it will be for me to write your character. I also don't want a shallow, well-read character, because they'll be too easy and predictable to write. Nothing inappropriate; don't be cliché; be original. Examples will be written in.**

**Here are the requirements:**

**Physical**

**Full Name:** Kyle "Cub" Tigris

**District:** 11

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5'7" (You can do centimeters)

**Weight:** 112 lbs 3 oz

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Skin Tone:** Black

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Personality:** Shy, withdrawn, awkward

**Medical Conditions:** Red-green color blindness.

**Family:** Orphan, unknown

**Friends: **Could not be found for comment

**Build:** Large, filled in around the shoulders. Square jaw

**IQ:** 100 (I don't need an exact, unless it's fewer than 90, that is mentally retarded or delayed, or above 130, which is the mark for genius. 90-110 is normal. I don't want a bunch of geniuses fighting. I want MOSTLY normal people.)

**Reaping Information**

**Reaped or Volunteer:** Reaped

**Reaction or Reason:** Firm, almost glad

**Token:** Wooden pendent

**Goodbyes:** No goodbyes

**Personal**

**Social Status**: Poor, as he was an orphan

**Deepest Fear: ** Death

**Deepest Desire: **To be popular and famous

**Love Interest: **A girl from 3 that is also in the Games

**Does this person hate anyone/ have anyone that hates him?:** No.

**Hunger Games Information**

**Does (s)he run to the bloodbath:** Yes

**Preferred Weapon:** Sword

**Strategy: **Offence

**Alliance:** Yes

**Advantages:** Strength

**Disadvantages:** No will to kill, slow, bad at hiding, "soft"

**Preferred Way of Death: **Killed by the Game Makers

**What Death Were They:** 12'th one to die.

* * *

**ADDITIONS:**

**If you are a guest, I will feel free to take your information and tweak it. Not so it's not recognizable, but so I can work with the character better.**

**Submit as many as you want, but remember, I will probably try to get your permision to edit small things. I just want this to be realistic, and maybe even unique. But, if you send over 5, remember, they won't ALL get picked. (Probably at least one.)**

**One last thing. I've started a number system. You're character will get a number based on the order you want them to die. So if you want them to die last, you get a higher (or lower number). The exact number will not matter, because I have a thing of 4 die. I will try to roll their number. Since the lowest I can get is 4, if I get a repeat number, I will end up rolling one of the die again, and (three people will be numbered 1-3). If I get a a 1/6, person 1 will die. If I get a 2/5, then 2, and so on. If you have any questions, ask me.**


	2. Credits

**Hi, I would PLEASE like these people in order, but if they're not that's okay. I just want to be able to start ASAP.**

* * *

District 1: **GIRL** **BOY**

District 2: GIRL **BOY**

District 3: **GIRL** BOY

District 4: **GIRL** **BOY**

District 5:** GIRL** **BOY**

District 6: GIRL **BOY**

District 7: GIRL **BOY**

District 8: **GIRL** **BOY**

District 9: **GIRL** BOY

District 10: **GIRL** BOY

District 11: **GIRL** BOY

District 12: **GIRL** **BOY**

* * *

People who I got it from in order confirmed:

Guest Reviewer: District 11 Girl

jaffacakesyumm: District 9 Girl

Majestic Unicornzilla: District 3 Girl

Emmeline C. Thornbrooke: District 1 Girl

Majestic Unicornzilla: District 1 Boy

IS THAT SHINY: District 7 Boy

LAWK-WOLF: District 2 Boy

LAWK-WOLF: District 5 Boy

cuneya12: District 12 Girl

Doll Faces: District 4 Girl

Majestic Unicornzilla: District 8 Boy

Guest Reviewer: District 10 Girl

Guest Reviewer: District 6 Boy

Guest Reviewer: District 4 Boy

cuneya12: District 12 Boy

district 11: District 6 Girl

Randomcat100: District 8 Girl

* * *

To Reviewers:

Guest Reviewer

IS THAT SHINY

LAWK-WOLF

Guest Reviewer

district 11

* * *

To people who I received PMs from:

jaffacakesyumm

Majestic Unicornzilla

Emmeline C. Thornbrooke

cuneya12

Doll Faces

Randomcat100


	3. Extra Things You Can Decide

**HI! We're making this more into a "you control the circumstances story". So, we need some more information.**

* * *

These are the styles of Arenas you can have. You can have an arena in the middle of a forest, or in a tundra place. Or you can have a combo. An underground arena is basically the whole thing happening underground. Like, in caves and tunnels and bunkers. With the pick terrain option for undergroud; you can make it an underground mountain, forest, swamp, or just some huge room with a bunch of trees in it. You pick.

* * *

**Arena Styles**

Island

Forest

Iceland

Plains

Desert

Mountains

Underground

_Combo Styles_

Foresty Island

Frosty Island

Cold Plains

Iceland Forest

Foresty Mountains

Underground (Pick a terrian)

Underground & Overground

Other (Please specify)

* * *

**Betting Pool For Each Tribute:**

I want to know how much money I can spend on each tribute. (I am not spending real money. The money is for sponsers and things to help these people in the games!) You guys get to pick. The numbers they are are the numbers they've been confirmed in, not the number of death they'll be. Remember, all money of the deceased will be given to the other tribute in their district. If they're both dead, then to someone in their alliance or that they knew closely. I would perfer that you guys place between a bet of 100 USD and 500 USD. Anything below will be accepted, but nothing above.

There is a betting limit of $2,000. Please don't just spend 500 on each and every tribute. Even Capitol citizens aren't made of comepletely limitless money.

* * *

1

Name: Flora Nile

Score: 6

Sponser Money:

* * *

2

Name: Plementine Victors

Score: 9

Sponser Money:

* * *

3

Name: Castila Baker

Score: 9

Sponser Money: $1000

* * *

4

Name: Laila Jane Kesington

Score: 4

Sponser Money:

* * *

5

Name: Lewis Trentfield

Score: 8

Sponser Money: $200

* * *

6

Name: Alec Emery

Score: 3

Sponser Money: $800

* * *

7

Name: Wolf Raye

Score: 10

Sponser Money: $1252.85

* * *

8

Name: Karter Thane

Score: 9

Sponser Money: $500

* * *

9

Name: Erica Stratus Cornish

Score: 7

Sponser Money: $500

* * *

10

Name: Alfred Kennedy

Score: 9

Sponser Money: $300

* * *

11

Name: Aphrodite Price

Score: 4

Sponser Money: $452.85

* * *

12

Name: David Archer

Score: 1

Sponser Money: $500

* * *

13

Name: Yubi Ling

Score: 6

Sponser Money: $500

* * *

14

Name: Maxwell Harrison

Score: 10

Sponser Money: $500

* * *

15

* * *

16

* * *

17

* * *

18

* * *

19

* * *

20

* * *

21

* * *

22

* * *

23

* * *

24

* * *

**So, yeah. Be a Capitolite and decide peoples' lives like one! You can post bets until the actual winner has been called in the actual story. Yes, I know who's going to win. No, I'm not going to tell you. Yes, you should put in a bet anyway.**


End file.
